


The Bedding

by afewreelthoughts



Series: Ours is the Angst [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Stannis's awful wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: On Stannis and Selyse's wedding night, another couple is discovered in their room.





	The Bedding

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

Stannis had closed the door to his bedroom, pulling Selyse in after him, before he saw Robert there. Stannis’s first thought was that he was naked. He hadn’t wanted to have a bedding, and he had been  _right._  

“ _What are you doing, Robert_?” he hissed, hardly recognizing his own voice. 

Robert lay on the covers, half on top of some girl, and he was _laughing_. “This is _your_   _room_?” Robert said and laughed again. “Gods, what a joke!” He rolled off of the girl and grinned up at Stannis as if he should find the situation amusing. His head lolled back the way it did when he was too drunk to walk in a straight line. 

“I’m not joking, Robert, get out of my bed!”

Robert leered at Selyse, who stood behind him, her small breasts pressed to Stannis’s back, in a desperate attempt at modesty. “That’sss your wife? You’ll like my brother. He’sssss fun.” And he laughed again. He still wore his shirt and trousers, but the front of them was open, and he made no move to cover himself.

Stannis wondered if, according to the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, it would be legal to drag Robert out of his wedding bed and throw him down the stairs. He wondered if his rage had given him the strength to do so.

“Get out, you asshole,” he said more quietly, and he could feel himself trembling with rage. 

“Ohhhhh, he’s aaaangry…”

_“Get out!”_

Stannis could hear the rest of the crowd outside, who had followed their lord and his bride up to their chamber to see them bedded. Stannis felt shame, heavy and sickening in his belly, and the fact that Robert seemed to feel none at all made him want to cry. 

Stannis opened the door, and a handful of courtiers poured in. 

Most of them laughed, but Ser Davos’s face turned pale. 

“My lord, let us handle this,” he said. 

Stannis nodded, as Davos and two other men dragged Robert away. The rest of them leered at the woman who Stannis now recognize at Delena Florent, his new wife’s cousin. She had made herself decent again, and bowed her head at Stannis before she left the room, following Robert. 

“Leave us,” Stannis bellowed at the men who remained, laughing and gawking. One of them herded the rest out and shut the door behind them. 

Selyse still crowded close to him, and without his brother to yell at, Stannis found he disliked it. 

“Do you think,” she said, “that someone could change the sheets?” 


End file.
